Chemicals Collide
by SoulSucker13
Summary: A Puck/Kurt songfic to the Boys Like Girls song "Chemicals Collide" My first Purt, please read and review!


**A/N: **So first off, this is my first glee fanfic :D Hope it's not too OOC, I tried! It's also from Tina's perspective, since I didn't really know how to write Kurt's. She's watching Puck sing "Chemical's Collide" by Boy's Like Girls (yes I know it's ironic. shush now 3 ) to Kurt. I think that's all...  
OH!... **Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or Puck or Kurt or Tina (as much as I may want to :D ) And I don't own the song either. That's all :)  
_  
"I got a couple addictions  
But I swear that I'm coming clean"_

Puck was using that amazing voice of his to once again, serenade the Glee club. Except that this time, it wasn't Rachel that he was singing to, it was Kurt. And the male diva couldn't look happier. Especially since from the sound of it, Puck was swearing off cougars.

_"I got a new way of thinking  
Yeah, you're bringing out the best in me"_

He did seem to be happier, just in general, when Kurt was around. He had stopped tormenting everyone, except people who tired to mess with Kurt. Which was definitely a new way of thinking...  
_  
"I got a bit of a history  
But you're telling me that you don't care"_

It was true, apparently Kurt didn't care about Puck's history with girls. And Kurt was more concerned for his safety then his own. Well, his dad was pretty frightening, if the single ladies dance was anything to go on.  
_  
"I've been a bit of a mystery  
The only thing that I could find around tonight was you"_

Puck and Kurt had spent a night together? Oh, Mercedes says Puck got kinda drunk after Rachel Spilled the beans to Finn. And Quinn turned him down. Apparently no one knows how Kurt ended up finding him, maybe his car broke down or something....?

_"So come on, come on  
You want to  
Shut your eyes"_

Kurt did just that, and Puck smiled. The song went on...

_"And feel the chemicals collide  
You and I tonight  
You're the sugar in my high"_

From the rumor's Puck had had several other highs, however it looked as if this one was making him happiest. He was actully kind of cute when he was being sappy. He had nothing on Artie though...  
_  
"Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
Stars and satellites  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life"_

Aww, that's a cute image. Puck and Kurt watching the stars... And I'm going to thin about what else they might have done under the stars....  
_  
"I got a couple of problems  
A thousand puzzles runnin' through my head  
But I think that you could solve them  
You're always just one step ahead"_

This is all so sweet of Puck. Claiming Kurt is the anwser to all of his problem's. Although admitting that he had problem's is more mature then I ever thought he could be. I guess this proves how much Kurt means to him. So cute. __

"I've had a couple heartbreaks  
But you're telling me that it's all right  
'Cause all the others were mistakes  
Yeah, I think this time I finally got it right with you"

Puck had a couple of heartbreaks? He got his heart broken? He had a heart before Kurt? Well, I guess there was Quinn, but that's just one... But if he can get it right with Kurt, well I think the entire world would be a better place.

_"So come on, come on  
You want to  
Shut your eyes  
And feel the chemicals collide  
You and I tonight  
You're the sugar in my high  
Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
Stars and satellites  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life"_

I just hope the rest of the athlete's don't give them too much shit about it. I mean, I know they will. They wouldn't be the "popular crowd" if the didn't dis the "unpopulars," but Puck and Kurt are so cute together.  
_  
"When the mornin' is breaking  
And your heart is shaking  
I'll remember how it feels right now  
When we're lost in the moment  
The sky is exploding  
Just keep on floating"_

Well, that sounds as if something's already happend. And they made it thourgh. I'll have to get that story from Mercedes... They look so happy lost in the moment.  
_  
"Shut your eyes  
Feel the chemicals collide  
You and I tonight  
You're the sugar in my high  
Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
Stars and satellites  
Spinnin' round and round tonight  
Shut your eyes  
I feel the chemicals collide  
I feel so alive  
Spinnin' round and round  
On the night you saved my life"_


End file.
